A conventional lip stick assembly is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a cover 20 and a lip stick assembly 21 wherein the cover 20 is mounted to the handle portion of the lip stick assembly 21 and the lip stick is received in the cover 20. A mirror 201 is connected to a side of the cover 20. Two holes 211 are defined in the lip stick assembly 21 so that two respective terminals 221 on two light bulbs 22 extend through the holes 211. A battery set 223 is connected with the two terminals 221 so that when the user's hand is in contact with the two terminals 221, the two light bulbs 22 are turned on so that the user can see her lips in the mirror 20 by the light provided by the light bulbs 22 in dark area. However, the two terminals 221 have to be in contact with the user's hand all the time during the period that the light bulbs 22 are in action, and this requirement limits the pose of the user's hand so that the user feel uncomfortable.
The present invention intends to provide a lip pen assembly with lights which are automatically turned on when the lip pen is removed from the container, and are turn off when the lip pen is inserted into the container again.